Wireless Enabled Devices (WEDs) have seen increasingly widespread use in recent years as consumers have shown a growing interest in accessing content wirelessly. Consumers may use phones, tablets, laptops, and many other devices in a variety of environments and situations, and as the number of users may grow so may the challenges faced in providing a suitable service to each user.
Wireless communications generally present a user a string as a network identifier, but may often be generic factory defined SSIDs. Additionally, SSID strings may be misleading, or may falsely seem to indicate a relationship with an entity. This may hinder users attempting to make use of these networks, or may be used for fraudulent activities.
The aforementioned challenges, amongst others, may hinder the effective use of WEDs. There is, then, a continuing need for networking systems and strategies able to provide solutions to one or more of these challenges.